The present disclosure relates to a bonded system including a reconstituted wafer and a carrier. The present disclosure further relates to a method for bonding a reconstituted wafer to a carrier and to a method for adhesively bonding a hygroscopic material to a substrate.
A hygroscopic material absorbs moisture or humidity. The moisture may be taken from the surrounding atmosphere. When heating a hygroscopic material the absorbed moisture may be at least partly released. During a vacuum process absorbed moisture may also be at least partly released from a hygroscopic material. An adhesive bond between a substrate or a carrier and a hygroscopic material may be degraded by the moisture coming out of the hygroscopic material with changing temperatures or under vacuum. An adhesive layer applied to a hygroscopic material may e.g., delaminate. During an adhesive process the required adhesive force may not be established due to the moisture coming out of the hygroscopic material.
For this and other reasons there is a need for the present invention.